Russia, a father?
by jayjane
Summary: When Lithuania finds a young girl on the side of the road, the world is in for a shock. No main pairings. I created a character. Rated T for some cussing and possible violence in later chapters. Side pairings. Ger/Italy, Aus/Hung,
1. Lithuania POV

Lithuania is outside enjoying his country's scenery and the fact that Russia isn't there. He is heading over to Poland's place. He is about ten miles from the border.

He is driving there. It is much less conspicuous then catching a train, especially when you have a certain Russian tracking your every move. As he goes over a hill, he sees someone lying in the middle of the road.

Lithuania stomps on the brakes and swerves to avoid the person. When he stops, he gets out of his car and goes over to the person. When he sees them, he gasps.

It is a young girl. She looks bad. She is dirty, bruised, and has several cuts all over her. She must have been out here for quite some time. He bends down, checks her pulse, and is relieved to find one. She is alive at least. He shakes her shoulders. Nothing. She is unconscious.

Lithuania forgets all about going to see Poland. He picks up the girl and puts her in his back seat of his car gently. He knows exactly what to do.

He turns around and drives to the nearest hospital. When he gets there, he carries her in and she is admitted into the Emergency Room immediately.

"Do you know who she is?" A nurse asks. He shakes his head.

"No, I found her in the road." He says. She nods.

"Do you want to wait for her to wake up?" She asks.

Lithuania starts to answer no but he stops himself. Did he really want to leave this girl all alone in the hospital? She is probably just another one of his people. However, there is something about her, something that told him to stay.

"Yes. I will stay." He says.

"Okay, mister…."

"Toris. My name's Toris." She nods and turns around to tend to the girl.

He sits down in the chair in her room and waits for her to wake up. While he waits, he looks at her more thoroughly.

She is young, no more than 13. She has long pale blond hair with streaks of golden brown. Her hair is quite beautiful. Her skin is light in color. She has on a very dirty and worn dark red dress. The doctors have bandaged her up. It seems that she isn't badly injured. She is dehydrated. The doctors say that this is probably why she is unconscious. They give her some fluids and by now, she is stabilized. Eventually Lithuania starts to doze off.

He is almost asleep when someone wakes him up.

"Mister Toris. Wake up." Someone says. He opens his eyes to see the nurse from before. "She's awake. Do you want to talk to her?" She says.

"Yes." He says. He rubs his eyes.

He looks over to the bed to see the girl staring at him. He notices the weirdest thing.

Her eyes, they aren't normal. They are a dark red-purple. He tries not to stare too long.

He gets up and walks over to the bed. He looks at the girl.

"Hello, my name is Toris. I found you in the middle of the road. Do you feel okay?" He asks. She nods.

"What is your name sweetie?"

"Yelena." She whispers.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?" He asks.

"I'm 12."

"Do you know where your parents are?" She shakes her head.

"I don't remember who my parents are. I don't remember very much at all. Just my name and age." She says.

"Oh. Do you remember your full name?"

"Yes. Yelena Braginski." She says.

Lithuania freezes. Did she just say Braginski?

"Braginski?" He says.

"Yes." She says.

'Could she be related to…no, that would be impossible. But what if she was? I better keep an eye on her to be sure.' Toris thinks.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"I think Kaliningrad." She answers. She closes her eyes and goes into a light sleep.

He turns to the nurse.

"When can she leave the hospital?" He asks.

"As soon as the doctor gives her a clean bill of health." She answers. Just then, the doctor comes in.

"I was told that she was awake." He says. Lithuania nods. "Well do we know who she is?"

"Yes, her name is Yelena Braginski. She is 12 years old." Toris says.

"Do we know anything else?" The doctor asks.

"No." He lies.

"Well, I better check her bandages." The doctor walks over to Yelena. He checks all of her injuries and bandages her again. Lithuania watches nervously.

"She appears to be fine. She can leave when she wakes up again as long as she gets plenty to drink and eat." The doctor says. He turns to Lithuania. "Are you going to care for her? Since we don't know who her parents are, we can't send her home."

"Yes. I will take care of her. I'll also pay her medical bill." He says.

"Okay then." The doctor turns to the nurse. "Get the release forms for mister Toris here." She nods and leaves. Then the doctor leaves.

Lithuania is relieved. She is going to be fine. Moreover, he is going to get this whole Braginski thing solved. He sits down in the chair again and waits for her to wake up so they can leave. He closes his eyes but he can't get a certain picture out of his head, her deep red-violet eyes staring at him.

When she wakes up, he is wide-awake because he just filled out the release forms.

"Toris." She whispers. Lithuania looks at her. He smiles.

"Good you're awake. We can leave. I'm going to take care of you." He says.

"Really? I can leave?" She says.

"Yes. Can you get out of bed?" He asks. He gets up and walks over to the bed.

"I think so." She sits up and puts her legs over the side of the bed. She tries to stand up but her knees buckle. Toris catches her and helps support her weight. She stands up and leans against him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes." She says. They walk to his car out in the parking lot. She gets into the passenger seat and buckles herself in. Lithuania pulls out of the hospital parking lot and starts driving home. She looks at the countryside.

"Where are we going?" She asks suddenly. Lithuania looks at her.

"We are going to my house. You'll like it there." He says.

"Oh." She says, still staring out the window.

Just then, his phone rings and the polish national anthem starts playing. He pulls it out. It is Poland.

"Hello Feliks." He answers, making sure to use Poland's human name.

"Hey Toris. Like where are you? You like said that you were like coming over, but you're like totally not here." He whines.

"I got sidetracked. Sorry, but I can't come over. I have some things that I have to take care of. Sorry again." Toris says.

"But you like promised. Breaking promises is like totally not fabulous. Like good-bye." Poland says then hangs up.

Lithuania puts his phone away. Now Yelena is staring at him.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"A friend of mine. His name is Feliks. We're almost home." He says. She nods. He turns down his street and turns onto his driveway. She is staring at his house.

"This is where you live? It's amazing." She says.

"Really? You think so?" Lithuania is flustered. His house is not, by other country's standards, very nice or majestic. Especially not compared to Russia's mansion.

"Yes. It is very pretty." She turns and stares at Lithuania. "Thank you for helping me."

"Y-you're welcome." Toris stutters. He smiles. She smiles back. "Well, let me show you where your room is and I will cook up some dinner." He says. He loved having guests over. Except for Russia. At this thought, Lithuania remembers her last name. Braginski.

He pushes the thought out of his mind and shows her where her room was. He usually reserves this one for when another country comes over. He goes into the kitchen to cook, leaving her to explore her new room.

When the food is done, he goes into her room to find her reading a Russian book that Russia had given Lithuania a long time ago.

"You can read Russian?" He asks. She looks up from the book.

"Да. And English." She says. Lithuania notices something that he hadn't before. She has a Russian accent when speaking English.

"Well, dinner is ready." He says.

"Okay, I'm coming." She says.

They sit down at Lithuania's dining room table and eat their dinner in relative silence.

"So are you from Kaliningrad?" He asks, going out on a limb. She stops eating.

"Well, I think I'm from a place called Kaliningrad. I don't remember very well." She says slowly.

Kaliningrad. It sounds familiar. Where has he heard it before?

"Excuse me." He says and gets up. He goes into the living room and pulls out his phone. He stares at it. He was going to regret this. He dials a number.

It rings about five times before someone answers.

"Привет." Says someone with a thick Russian accent.

"Hello, Russia. This is Lithuania." He says.

"Ah. Liet. When was the last time I paid you a visit?"

"Um. Russia, I have to ask you something." Toris says nervously.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called Kaliningrad?" He says.

Silence…then, "да, it is the land west of you. It is part of Russia. Why are you asking?"

"Umm. H-have you h-had any t-trouble with protests or uprisings there?" He stutters.

"Yes, it was brought to my attention by my boss about a week ago. Why are you asking all this Liet?"

"Well, I-I have a g-guest here r-right now. H-her name is Yelena."

"So? What does this have to do with Kaliningrad?" Russia says.

"Russia, she is from Kaliningrad and her name is Yelena Braginski." Toris says quietly.

Silence…"I'm coming over right now. I'll be there soon." _Click_. Russia just hangs up on him. Lithuania turns around to find Yelena staring at him with her mouth wide open.

Lithuania's eyes widen. She had been listening. He hadn't thought of that. He smiles.

"Who were you talking to?" She says suspiciously. Lithuania's trying to decide what to tell her. The truth, he decides. She would find out one way or another anyway.

"Come here. I haven't been completely honest with you." He says. He points to the couch.

She walks over and sits down on the couch. Lithuania sits down beside her.

"So who was that?" She asks again.

"That was Russia." Her eyes widen. "He is coming over to meet you."

"Russia? As in the country?" Lithuania nods. "But…but how?" She asks.

"I am Lithuania. I represent my country and people in a human body. Russia is the same." He says.

"But…but….you said that your name was Toris." She says.

"That is my human name." He says. Those red-violet eyes of hers just seem drowned in confusion.

"Why were you talking about me?"

"Well, Russia's human name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski." Lithuania says. Yelena gasps.

"He has the same last name as me." She whispers. She looks down.

"Yes. That's why I called him."

She's silent for a while. Then she looks up at him.

"Am I like you too?" She asks.

"Like what?"

"Do I represent people?" She asks. Lithuania thinks long and hard about this.

"I don't know. Let's wait for Russia, okay?" Toris asks.

"Okay." She says.

-  
Okay so this is my first Fanfic EVER. So be nice please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But I own Yelena. But not Kaliningrad.

Translations:

Привет-Hello(Russian)

да-Yes(Russian)


	2. Russia's POV

Okay so THANK YOU for the reviews. I am so happy that people think that this is cute! I have to say though....this chapter is a lot shorter. The last one was an accidental combination of two chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. But Yelena is mine.

* * *

Russia was getting really impatient with the cab driver that was taking him from the airport to Lithuania's house. He wasn't driving near as fast as he wanted him to be going.

Who was this girl Toris had been talking about? Was it a prank? If it was Toris was going to be sorry. He had brought along his pipe just in case.

Russia just stays silent the whole way there, giving death glares to the driver, who was trembling. When they pulled into the driveway, Russia paid the driver and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Russia was greeted by Lithuania. He was ushered inside.

"Where is she?" He says.

"T-this w-way." Lithuania stutters. He goes into the living room. Russia follows. When he walks into the room he sees a young girl sitting on the couch and is instantly on edge. She had the same color hair as him except hers had some golden streaks in it. But that isn't what made him wary. It was her eyes. They were dark red-violet.

"Yelena, this is Russia. Russia, this is Yelena." Lithuania introduces them. Russia was surprised that Toris hadn't used his human name.

"Привет." She says with a slight Russian accent. He walks over to her.

"Привет." He says. He looked down at her and something in his gut told him that she wasn't completely human, like Lithuania and him. But she wasn't a country. He hoped.

"Toris told me that you and I have the same last name." She says. He sits down next to her.

"Да. We do. Toris told me that you are from Kaliningrad. Is that correct?" He asks. She nods.

"Well, actually that part of Russia right now is not very cooperative and they protest the government and teachings." Her eyes widen. "It seems that they chose a representative." He says.

"M-me?" She asks.

"Да."

"So am I a country too? Like you and Toris?" Russia cringes at the words. He didn't want Kaliningrad to separate from Russia. Maybe they already had. Wouldn't that make her his sister? Well, he could try to convince her to live with him.

"No, you are not a country. You are still part of Russia though. So I think it would be best if you lived with me." He says.

"So are you my father?" She asks. He hadn't thought about that. Him, a father.

"Well, in a way, probably." Was all he said. She smiles and embraces him in a hug.

"Папа, can we go home?" She asks. Russia was surprised with how energetic she was. He laughed, truly laughed.

"Of course, Yelena." He said as he smiled. He hadn't been around someone in such high spirits since the last world conference when America sat by him. He picks her up. She was so light weight. She must be no older than 13, he concluded. He took out his phone and called a cab to come and get him.

He looks at Lithuania, who was staring at him with him mouth wide open.

"Liet? Is something wrong?" Lithuania immediately changes his expression.

"N-no. N-nothing is wrong." He stuttered

"Toris, thanks for saving me." Yelena says.

"Yes, Toris thank you. You made my day better." Russia said.

"Y-your welcome." He says.

The cab came and took Russia and his new 'daughter' to the airport.

Yelena clung to Russia like Velcro. She fell asleep in his lap on the plane. On the way to his house she held onto his arm. And when they got there she fainted. Now she was in his arms as he carried her up to one of the guest rooms. It was smaller than his but the largest of the guest rooms. He lays her in the bed and tucks her into bed.

"Goodnight, Yelena." He turns around to leave.

"Wait. Папа." He stops and looks at her. "Sing me a lullaby, please." She asks.

"да." He says. When was the last time he had sung a lullaby?

"Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Не ложися на краю.  
Придёт серенький волчок,  
Он ухватит за бочок  
И утащит во лесок  
Под ракитовый кусток." He sings softly. Yelena watches him and quickly falls asleep.

He turns around walks out. He goes to him room and gets in bed. Tomorrow was going to be….interesting.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I will need to get into a grove before I can justify update times. I hope to have the next one up within a few days.

Translations:

Привет-Hello(Russian)

Да-Yes(Russian)

Папа-Dad(Russian)

The lullaby is a classical russian one. I looked it up. Correct me if I have it wrong! Please!


	3. Russia's POV 2

Okay, so here is the third chapter. THANK YOU to all the reveiws. If I could get my scanner to work i would have some art to go with it. I can draw Yelena very well. If any of you want to try, feel free to!

Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. But I have chapter 4 already lined up. I just need to edit it. I'll probably have it done in a day or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. But I do own the character Yelena.

* * *

"Папа, time to wake up!" Someone yells. Russia is jolted awake as a little girl jumps onto his bed.

"Good morning." He says as he opens his eyes to find a pair of red-violet ones staring back.

"Папа, I'm hungry!" Yelena whines.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." He says. He shoos her out of his room and puts on some pants, a cream shirt, and his scarf. He goes downstairs to find Yelena in the same clothes as yesterday, a dirty worn dark red dress.

"Yelena." He says. She looks up at him.

"Да"

"Do you want to go out and get you some new closes after breakfast?" He asks. She smiles.

"Oh Daddy. I would love too!" She runs up to him and hugs him. He walks into the kitchen and starts cooking.

When breakfast was finished they sat down at the kitchen table and ate in silence. When Russia was done eating he got up and put his dishes in the sink. Yelena followed his example.

They get into the car and Russia drives to a department store. When they get there, Yelena runs off in search of clothes.

He had already lost her on the first day. What kind of father was he? He sighs and starts searching for her.

He eventually finds in the girls department. She was looking at some dresses.

"Ah, I found you." He picks her up and hugs her. "Don't run away from me again, да?" He says.

"O-okay. But daddy, please let go of me!" She says. He lets her go and she runs back to the dresses she had been looking at.

"Can I have this one?" She asks. She was holding out a frilly dark red dress. Much like the one she was wearing.

"Да." He says. She smiles and grabs another red dress.

"And this one?" He nods. She grabs another one.

"This one too?" He nods. The more dresses or outfits she picked out, the wider her smile kept getting.

When they left the store he was carrying about twenty dresses. All of which were some shade of dark red. She was carrying the rest. He put them in the back of his car and he drove them home.

She took all her new clothes up to her room and tried them on one at a time. He was the audience for this fashion show.

He needed to get to work. He had been interrupted by Lithuania yesterday while he was in the middle of dealing with something his boss had sent him.

"Yelena. I have to get some work done." He says.

"What am I going to do then?" She asks. She was in an outfit that complimented her hair and eyes really well. She had a white undershirt on. Then she had a black shirt on. Over that she had a nice mahogany colored zip-up jacket. It had white fur around the neck, bottom, and her wrists. She had black pants on. It was perfect for her. But something wasn't right. Her hair. It looked like she needed to wash it.

"Well why don't you take a shower and wash your hair. I bet I'll be done by then." He says.

"Да, I will." She says. She takes off the jacket. Russia looks away as she starts to take off more of her clothes. He leaves her room and goes to his office down the hall. He goes inside and closes the door.

'What am I going to do with her? She's wearing me out so fast.' He thinks to himself.

He goes over to his desk and pulls out a bottle of vodka. He takes a swig. He then sits down and gets to work.

_Ring, ring, ring._ It was his phone. He lets it go to voicemail.

"_Bonjour_, Russia. This is France. I'm just calling to remind you that the next world meeting is in France! I wouldn't want you to not come like last time and miss out on all the fun. _Au revoir!"_

Russia actually had forgotten about the world meeting. What was he going to do with Yelena?

Russia makes note of the problem and gets to work. Some more hate mail from America. Some more creepy love letters from his sister. Ah, here it is a letter from his boss. Russia scans it to find where he had left off.

_Ring, ring, ring._ His phone was ringing. Again. He lets it go to voicemail again.

"Russia! Where were you yesterday? I called over five times. Give your boss some peace. I need an explanation right now!" His boss says. Russia picks up the phone.

"Привет." Russia says.

"It's about time! Now explain yourself, Russia."

"You remember the problem we are having from Kaliningrad."

"Yes. That was just last week. Did you fix it?"

"Well, no. They have a representative."

Silence.

"Lithuania found her."

"So is she a…a…"

"A country? Нет. She is my daughter."

"Why would she be your daughter!? What if she decides that she doesn't like you? She might separate from the rest of Russia!"

"Don't worry boss. I have it under control." Russia says.

"You better…Kaliningrad threatened to separate from Russia again today. Be on your guard."

"Да." _Click. _

Russia hears something and looks behind him. There was Yelena in the doorway.

She had washed her hair and put the outfit she had had on back on.

"Um. Папа. Are you done?" She asks.

"Да. Let's do something together." He says. She smiles and he gets up and leaves his office.

* * *

I WILL have another chapter up soon. Poor Russia...

Translations:

Папа-Dad

Да-Yes

Нет-No

Привет-Hello


	4. Russia's POV 3

Okay here it is! Chapter 4!

This chapter is very important but also very short. Sorry that I didn't do the french translations last chapter. Most people already know them. I'll do them here anyway though.

Bonjour-Hello

Au revior-Good bye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. But the character Yelena is mine.

* * *

"Папа, what is it like to be a country?" Yelena asks. This surprises Russia. He hadn't expected this question. They were in the hallway right outside his office.

"Well, you represent your people and your culture. When you get into wars sometimes you get scars. And sometimes when your economy gets down you can get sick." He says.

"So how do you meet other countries? How do you know who is your ally or enemy?" She was very curious right now.

"Yelena, let's go sit down somewhere. I'll answer the rest of your questions there." He says.

"Okay. Let's go to my room." She says. They walk down the hall to her room and sit down on her bed. She looked so cute in her outfit, but her hair still didn't seem right.

"So you want to know how countries socialize?" He says. She nods. He starts running his finger through her hair. It was so soft.

"Well, there are these meetings called World Conferences. All the countries meet in a predetermined country and talk about global affairs. They happen about once a month." He says. Her hair…there was too much of it billowing out. He didn't want to cut it…

"So you know all the other countries?" She asks.

"More or less. Some more than others." He got an idea. "Yelena. Excuse me for a second. I need to go get something." He says.

"Okay." She says. She looks up at him. Those red-violet eyes.

Russia gets up and walks to a room up the hall. He hated going in here but he knew it would be in this room.

He opens the door and cringes. Pictures of him plastered the walls. Belarus really was a fanatic. He averts his eyes away from the walls and walks up to her dresser. He opens the top drawer. Bingo. He grabs something and flees the room, closing the door behind him.

He gets back to Yelena's room.

"I'm back and I have a surprise." He says. Her eyes widen. "Here let me put it in your hair." He says. He knew how to do this since Belarus forced him to do hers. She turns around and he skillfully puts it into her hair. She runs up to the full length mirror and looks at it.

"Папа, I love it! It's perfect!" She says.

"Да." He had put a dark violet ribbon in her hair. He had skillfully tied it into a nice fluffy bow about halfway down her neck. It held back about a third of her hair and made a half ponytail. Now her outfit was perfect.

"So Daddy. Can I go to the next World Conference?" She says. Russia looks at her. Could he take her? Technically, no. She wasn't a country. But he didn't want to deny her something she wanted. Well, he could let her become a country. She'd still be his daughter right? Right.

"Ummm. Well, you have to be a country to go to a World Conference." He says.

"Well, then why don't I become a country?" She says.

"Нет. You are not becoming a country. You are part of Russia." He says. He felt horrible.

"But Папа! You'll still be my daddy!" She says. She looks up at him. Those eyes, she was too cute. But he couldn't give in. He was Russia, the largest country in the world. He shouldn't feel this guilty about a little girl.

"I said no, Kaliningrad. Being a country is a burden you do not want." He says. She flinches. She obviously wasn't use to her non-human name.

"Па-Russia. I can do it. I am strong. I have survived this long on my own. I think under your guidance I can handle the weight of being a country." She says. Russia didn't flinch. He was use to his country's name. Those eyes, those big, pleading, red-violet eyes. Russia just couldn't seem to break away from her eyes. He heard some words being said but he didn't know who said them. Suddenly he comes back to his senses when Yelena starts bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, Папа. Thank you! You won't regret this! What should I wear? When can we start? Thank you Папа!" She hugs him so hard she almost squeezed the breath out of him. She was strong.

"Um. You should wear that." He says as he points to her current outfit. Other than that he couldn't say anything. Had she just tricked him into agreeing?

"Папа. I love you!" She says. She was still hugging him.

"I…I love you too, Yelena." He says.

* * *

Russia.......WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'll have it up soon. Also, I'm going to start doing individual thanks for reviewing at the beginning of each chapter! Sorry if some names are repeated. They reviewed more than once.

Thanks to:

bow bow, TheFlyingPotato64, StarGazer453, bow bow(You'll find out eventually), TheFlyingPotato64, RusCSI(You live in Russia? Or you speak Russian? And about Prussia....you'll find out), Aka no Marduk, yingyang

Translations:

Папа- Daddy

Па- Da....(Yelena started to say Папа but then stopped herself)

Да- Yes

Привет- Hello

Нет- No


	5. Russia's POV 4

Okay here is chapter 5! Okay as for the individual thanks,

Thanks to:

bow bow, yinyang(Me too!), yangyin(yes, he is.), TheFlyingPotatos64(her reaction is probably by far the funniest!), RusCSI(I would LOVE it if you could help me with special Kaliningrad stuff!)

* * *

The next morning Russia gets another call from his boss.

"Привет." He answers the phone.

"Russia, how's the situation with Kaliningrad?" His boss says. Russia mentally flinches as he recalls the night before.

"Um. She's doing fine." He says.

"Well, the protests got really bad last night. They are calmer now but the mood has changed almost. What happened last night?"

"I don't know. I…I'll look into it." He says.

"Okay. Tell me if anything happens."

"Да." _Click._

Russia mentally kicks himself for the hundredth time for the night before. Luckily, he had been able to avoid her the rest of that day. He turns back to the food he was cooking. Breakfast. He hears Yelena coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Yelena." He says.

"Good morning Папа." She says as she enters the kitchen. She yawns and looks at Russia with sleepy eyes. She was wearing a simple dark red shirt and some jeans. He hoped America wouldn't influence her too much.

Russia serves up breakfast. They start eating in silence. He looked at her periodically. Finally, he says something.

"So, about last night…" He starts. Yelena stops eating and looks up at him. There was determination in her eyes.

"I meant what I said." She says. She was serious.

"Oh. Well the next World Conference is in a week." He says. Her eyes widen. "So I guess that means we better get started." He says. He gets up and puts his dishes away. Yelena does the same.

"So am I a country now?" She asks. He looks at her.

"Нет. Not yet." He says.

"Well, what do I need to do?" She was very eager.

"Come. I will show you." He says. He knew what to do. She nods. He walks upstairs and into his office. He grabs some blank paper, some pens and pencils, and an extra-large political map of Europe. He then walks into a room he had rarely used. The conference room.

"Sit down here." He says. He points to a seat. Yelena does what he says. He sits down beside her. He lays out the map.

"This…this is a map of Europe." She says.

"Да. Now this is your land, am I correct?" He says. He points to a section of land to the west of Lithuania and north of Poland.

"Yes."

"Okay so do you have a city in mind that you would call your capital? Mine is Moscow." He asks. She looks at the map.

"Umm, how about here." She points to a city. It was Kaliningrad. How original…

"Okay. What kind of government will you have?" He asks.

"What kinds are there?" She asks.

"Well, there are four main kinds: Democracy, Monarchy, Dictatorship, and Communism."

"Which ones are bad?"

"Well dictators are good to start with but are bad in the long run. So I guess you don't want dictatorship. Communism is good for keeping a good eye on everything, but everything eventually falls down. I went through that. It was bad." He says.

"What about monarchy?" She asks. She was soaking up everything he said.

"Well, that is when you have a king or queen and a royal family. England has one of those but he also has a parliament."

"Oh. And democracy?"

"Well, in a democracy your people vote a representative into power and they run the country. It is like dictatorship except that it works for the long run." He says.

"I think I want to be a democracy." She says.

"Okay. Well I think that maybe you should talk to your people. Find a human representative and get it started. For now though I think you should let my boss run your country for a while." Russia says. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Okay. I agree." She says.

"So, let's say that you're a country. Your capital is Kaliningrad. You are a democracy. You need a flag now. I symbol if you will." He says. She nods. "Here use this paper and pencils and start drawing." He says. She takes the paper and starts sketching. A star, an arc, a circle, a bolt, a heart, a horseshoe, they were all on her sketches. She started dropping the circle and heart. A star in the middle. The horseshoe started morphing.

She was one with herself. She was communicating with her people. Finding what they wanted. She closed her eyes and kept drawing. She grabbed another sheet of paper.

The star was still in the middle of a rectangle. A horseshoe shape around it. The ends of the horseshoe became pointed. A bump started forming at the top of the horseshoe. It kept being refined and changed. Russia had to look away. It was giving him a headache. He looked at the map. That map had changed a lot over the centuries.

"Папа. I'm done." She says. Russia looks at her again. Her eyes were open. He looked down at the sheet.

A dark background with a darker star in the middle. Apparently, the horseshoe thing was white. It had spread out points on the end. At the top of the horseshoe was a triangle pointing up. It was…interesting.

"It looks really good Yelena." He says. She smiles.

"Really?"

"Да." He says.

"What do we do now?" She asks.

"Well, now you have a capital, government, and flag. There are a few little things you will eventually get but I think you're set." He says.

"So I'm a country now?" She says.

"As far as I can tell. Yes. You just need to alert your people." He says. She smiles as big as she could. She hugs him again.

"Thank you Russia." She says.

"Yelena. You are welcome." He says. She looks up at him. She was getting all teary with the excitement.

The rest of the day Russia and Yelena start getting together things for a trip to Kaliningrad. They went to bed that night half packed.

* * *

The next chapter might take me longer to write. These last couple ones have been very easy to write. Also, I DO NOT know how you become a country. This is just what I think would happen.

Translations:

Папа-Dad

Да-Yes

Привет-Hello

Нет-No


	6. Russia's POV 5

Told you that it would take me a while. This is a longer chapter too.

Thanks to:

yinyang, a, RusCSI, TheFlyingPotato64(No, I made it up. Look at my avatar. That's it.), StarGazer453

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. Yelena is mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

"So this is my land?" Yelena says. They were on a plane and it was just landing in the only airport in Kaliningrad.

"Да." Russia says.

"Well it looks pretty." She says. She was gazing out the window.

"As are you. You represent your country well." Russia says. Yelena blushes. They get off the plane and get a taxi cab.

"Hello, I am Peter. Where are you going?" The driver asks.

"Kaliningrad city hall." Yelena says.

"Okay." Peter says.

Russia and Yelena wait silently in the backseat until they get to their destination. When they get there they pay Peter and walk toward the building.

"Is this where you want your government building to be?" Russia asks.

"Да." Yelena says.

"Now what I want you to do is look inside yourself for the pulse of your people." He says. "Summon all the leaders to this location."

"How?" She asks. They reach the front steps of the building. They sit down.

"Close your eyes and look inside yourself." He says. She closes her eyes. "Now what do you feel?"

"I…I feel a throb that doesn't match my heart beat." She says.

"Good. Now concentrate on it and repeat over and over 'All leaders come to Kaliningrad city hall.'"

She scrunches her face in concentration. Her eyes were still closed.

After about five minutes she opens her eyes. "So what now?" She says.

"Well we wait until tomorrow then you choose your first ruler."

"Oh." She says. They go to a nearby hotel and check in. Russia carries the luggage up to the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

They are each sitting on a separate bed. Russia is staring at the ceiling.

"Where is the world conference being held?" Yelena asks.

"In France." Russia says.

"Oh." She says. Russia just continues staring at the ceiling until he remembers something.

"Yelena, there is one other thing I have to mention to you." He says.

"What?" She says.

"Well, you aren't a country unless other countries recognize you as one." He says.

"Why wouldn't they recognize me?"

"There is this boy. His name is Peter Kirkland. He is insistent that he is a country, but he isn't. He snuck into a meeting one time. Eventually just to get him out of the way Sweden adopted him." He says. Yelena stays silent. He looks over to her to see her looking down.

"So what if they don't recognize me?" She asks.

"They will. They will. I recognize you so others should follow." He says.

"Thank you Папа." She looks up and smiles at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The next day they go out to the city hall building again to find about ten people clustered outside of it. They are all talking.

"Why are there so few people here?" Yelena asks.

"Well, while there may be many protesters, there are only a few leaders." He says. They walk up to the group.

"Привет, everybody look at me." Russia says. The talking stops and the people in the group stare at him.

"Who are you?" A man asks.

"You do not need to know that. Follow me." Russia says. He looks out over the group. He turns around and walks into the building. Yelena was close behind him.

When he gets inside he turns around. Everyone had followed. That was good.

He turns back around and walks into a room. He looks around. He was lucky. He had picked a nice big conference room. He waits for everyone to come in.

When they all come in he closes and locks the door.

"Okay, I understand that all of you want Kaliningrad to be a free country. Am I correct?" He asks as he looks at all the faces. There was silence. "Am I correct?" He asks again, this time a bit louder.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Someone says. It was the same man that had talked outside.

Russia looks down at Yelena. She was looking around at all the people. She had a glint in her eyes.

"Everyone, please answer his questions. You can trust him. I, myself, am for the independence of Kaliningrad. I know that all of you are too." She says. Everyone looks at her. Russia smiles. She was smart.

"So if you already knew the answer, then why did you ask us?" The same man says.

She just smiles.

"My daughter and I are going to interview each of you. I expect no resistance." Russia says. "Who will go first?"

A man raises his hand. "Да. I will go first." He says.

"Come over here then. The rest of you go to the other side of the room." Russia says. The man steps forward and the rest retreat.

"What is your name?" Russia asks.

"Anton." The man says.

"Okay Anton, let's get started…." Russia says as he starts asking questions about where the man lived, why he joined the movement, and how he contributed. Yelena sat beside him and watched silently.

"Well, Anton. You may go back to the group and send another person forward." Russia says once he was done. Anton nods and walks to the other side of the room. Then the man that had asked all the questions comes over.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but I just want this over with." He says.

"What is your name?" Russia says.

"Taras, who are you?" He asks.

"I am Ivan Braginski." Russia says. Taras smiles.

"Well, Ivan. I don't want to get involved with whatever you're playing." Taras says.

"With that attitude you won't." Russia says. "Yelena dear, please show this man out." Yelena's eyes widen but she nods and does what he says. She is soon back. Russia calls for another person to come over and the process starts all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The last man was making his way over to Russia now.

"This is the last one sweetie" Russia says to Yelena. She nods.

"Hello." The man says when he gets over to Russia.

"Hello, what is your name sir?" Russia asks.

"Serezha." The man says.

"Why did you join the independence movement?" Russia asks.

"I feel that Kaliningrad is an area with great potential. It is very loose and open. It has the Russian spirit without the ideals. I joined because I believe that independence is the way to prosperity." Serezha says.

"What have you contributed to the movement?"

"I have organized at least two protests and I give speeches. I motivate the crowds to move and sway. I also have participated in political negotiations with the government. I know what Kaliningrad needs and I am making sure that she will get it." He says. Russia and Yelena perk up at his word choice.

"Is there any particular reason why you used 'she' when talking about Kaliningrad?" Russia asks.

"I see Kaliningrad as a place of beauty and of grace." Serezha says. He looks down to Yelena. She was smiling.

"Thank you. You may return to the group." Russia says. Serezha nods and walks back across the room. Russia looks at Yelena.

"So. Who would you pick to run your country, Yelena?" He asks. She answers immediately.

"Serezha. He is perfect." She says. Russia nods and turns towards the group.

"That you for your patience. You may all leave." He says. He unlocks and opens the door. The group starts filing out. As Serezha passes by Russia grabs his shoulder. "Except you. You stay." He says. Serezha looks at Russia curiously but stays silent. The rest of the leaders leave the room and then the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

There is good news and bad news.

Good news is that once they actually get to the world conference I will update faster.

Bad news, my scanner is STILL not working and I drew a PERFECT picture of Yelena.

There is an actual independence movement for Kaliningrad. In January there was a protest where 10,000 Kaliningradians showed up. I SUPPORT THE INDEPENDENCE OF KALININGRAD!

Also, I pick those weird names for a reason. Anton means 'go into action'. Taras means 'rebel'. Serezha means 'respected'. If you haven't looked it up already Yelena means 'shining light'.

Translations:

Папа-Dad

Да-Yes

Привет-Hello


	7. Russia's POV 6

I'm SO sorry about the wait! It took me FOREVER to get it moving again. Hope you enjoy this!

Thanks to:

StarGazer453(Good news, scanner is fixed. Bad news, Can upload image), yinyang, TheFlyingPotato64, RusCSI, Insanity Is Iminent(HI ELISABETH!), Sushi~(He's coming soon)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. The characters Yelena and Serezha are mine though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

"Sit down." Russia tells Serezha. Russia points to one of the chairs that surround the big conference table.

"Why did you want me to stay?" Serezha asks.

"You have been chosen by the people of Russia and Kaliningrad to become the first President of Kaliningrad." Russia says. Serezha's mouth drops open. He just stares at Russia.

"W-what? H-how?" He stutters.

Yelena walks up to him and looks him in the eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but he speaks before she could say a word.

"What is with your eyes? They are red-violet!" He says. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I am Yelena Braginski formally known as Kaliningrad." She says.

"N-not possible." Serezha say. Yelena nods.

"It is very possible. That man over there is Ivan Braginski. He is formally known as Russia." She says.

"W-what! So…so you're a country in human form or something?" He asks.

"Something like that. What I need to tell you is that you and Yelena here are going to work together to get Kaliningrad up and running as a country." Russia says. "You have an idea of what this place could be like. Make it that way. Yelena here is the representative of the people of Kaliningrad. I will try to help this move along smoothly but I have no guarantees that my government will agree."

"But if you're Russia, why are you helping Kaliningrad become a country?" He asks.

"Because Kaliningrad is my daughter and I want my daughter to be happy."

"Okay. I'll try." Serezha says.

"Нет. You won't try. You will." Russia says. "Or else." He turns around and walks out of the room.

"He really is Russia isn't he?" Serezha asks Yelena.

"Да."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

"Russia. Why are you calling? You better have an update on Kaliningrad." Russia's boss says over the phone. Russia had called him as soon as he left the room.

"Boss. Kaliningrad is going to become a country." Russia says. "Don't argue with me…" He says before his boss could protest. "She is going to the World Conference with me. We have selected a leader and I want you to help him get Kaliningrad running smoothly. I suggest you come to Kaliningrad and meet him at the city hall building tomorrow." Russia says.

"Ivan…I am not going to argue with you but you are crazy. Who have you chosen?" His boss says, tension clearly building up.

"A man named Serezha. You might have worked with him before." Russia says.

"…I know him. A very respectable man. I have worked with him in negotiations in the protests. I don't like him but I can work with him."

"Good." Russia says. _Click._ He hangs up. He walks back into the room to find Yelena and Serezha talking about everyday things. Yelena sees him and stops talking.

"Serezha is definitely the man I want running my country." She says.

"So how does this work exactly?" Serezha asks.

"Well, I just called my boss and he is going to be here tomorrow to work with you." Russia says.

"By boss who are you talking about?"

"The president of Russia." Russia says. Serezha eyes widen. But his facial expressions don't change.

"So am I Yelena's boss now?" He asks. Yelena nods.

"So what am I supposed to do? How do I start this up?" He asks.

"You'll find out. You may leave. Find a hotel and meet here tomorrow. We will not be here." Russia says.

"Okay. How can trust you?" Serezha says.

"You can't. Just do it." Russia says. Russia grabs Yelena's hand and walks out of the room. Leaving Serezha to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

"Папа, why did you leave him there?" Yelena asks Russia when they get back to the hotel.

"If he shows up tomorrow then he has passed the test. That is why." Russia says.

"Oh. So about the world conference…" Yelena says.

"We will talk tomorrow. I have to prepare you. Now we will sleep, Да?" Russia gets into his bed. Yelena looks at him and sighs.

"Да." She says.

She gets into her bed and falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Russia awakes in his bed to find Yelena still asleep. Good, he needed some alone time. Russia gets up and walks over to where his coat is hanging on a chair. He reaches inside a secret pocket to pull out a bottle of vodka.

He takes a swig and cherishes the burn of the alcohol in his throat. He loved this brand. He sits down in the chair and contemplates what he was going to do. He had changed so much over the past few days. It was wearing him out. He takes another swig of vodka.

"Папа, why are you drinking that?" He hears someone say. He turns around to see Yelena staring at him.

"Well Yelena…." Russia says. He looks down at the bottle. Why was he drinking it?

"Never mind what I said. Just tell me about the conference." She says noticing that the subject needed to be changed.

Relieved, Russia starts talking. "Well when you get there lots of countries will either ask who you are or not see you. There are a few you need to watch out for though."

"What do you mean?" Yelena says.

"I don't want certain countries influencing you. They might mess up your culture and try to persuade you to join them." Russia says.

"Who would do that?"

"America and France are the main ones I want you to look out for. America can pull you into the deep debt he's in at the moment. Don't be tricked by his nice boss. And France is just not someone you should get to close to because…..well just because." Russia says.

"Oh…" Yelena says. Russia puts the bottle away and comes over and sits on the bed with Yelena.

"Yelena, when you meet another country you will have to be very polite." Russia says.

"How? What should I say?"

"Well, let them talk first. Also, introduce yourself as Kaliningrad, not Yelena." Russia pauses. "Unless they are friends."

"Okay." Yelena says. Russia looks at her. He hoped the conference would run smoothly.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks her.

"I want to visit my whole country. I want to know it as best as I can!" She says with enthusiasm.

"Да. That sounds nice." He says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Okay, guess what! I have all the way until Chapter 10 lined up! So if you are going to review on each chapter I will give you one day per chapter until then. Remember ONE day until I update! And the World Meeting is coming up in like two chapters so get ready!

Translations:

Да-Yes

Папа- Papa

Нет- No


	8. Russia's POV 7

As i promised. One day.

Thanks to:

kiki, yingyang(Yes. Yes that is Gilbird in her hair.), RusCSI(Just keep reading), incurableoptimist24, StarGazer453(So did I when i typed it! And I ment that I cant. Also look at my avatar)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. The character Yelena is mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

"Wow. Today has been great!" Yelena says as they get back to the hotel. They had spent the whole day touring Kaliningrad and seeing the sites. They had seen so much that Russia couldn't even remember it all.

"Да, I agree." He says.

Yelena jumps onto the bed. She lies down.

_Buzz. _Russia's phone was ringing.

"Привет." He says as he answers it.

"Ivan. I have done what you wanted me to do. Kaliningrad is an independent country now. The press is everywhere though. What do I say?" His boss says.

"Let Serezha handle it. He seems capable." Russia says.

"Да, he is. But he is not fluent in Polish, German, and Lithuanian." His boss hisses.

"Just leave the press hanging then."

"I can't. They're following him and me around."

"Just handle it the best you can." Russia says.

"Just remember, you got yourself into this and the conference is in only two days. I hope you're ready." His boss says. _Click._

Russia closes the phone and looks over to Yelena. She was still looking at the ceiling. He goes over and sits down beside her.

"Yelena, I think that maybe we should get some rest. The conference is in two days." He says. She tilts her head and looks at him.

"Really? So when are we leaving to get to France?" She asks.

"Tomorrow. After we go see Lithuania." He says. She smiles.

"It would be nice to see Toris again." She says. She yawns and stretches.

"Да. Well, let's get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning." Russia says. She nods and closes her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

Russia shakes his head and goes over to sit on his bed. It wasn't that late in the day yet Yelena was so tired. Poor girl.

'How does she sleep so well each night?' Russia thinks. Then he remembers that he had a very troubled and scarred childhood and she doesn't. Or at least he hopes she doesn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The next morning when Russia wakes up it is dawn. Perfect. He gets up and starts packing his things. He looks over to Yelena to see her asleep still. Russia stops what he's doing and goes over to her.

He touches her shoulder and shakes her lightly. She opens her eyes sleepily and yawns.

"Yelena, it is time to get up and pack. We need to leave soon." Russia says.

"Да." She says in a daze. She sits up and rubs her eyes. Russia turns back to packing. He was almost done.

About five minutes later everything is packed back up and ready to go. Yelena is up and dressed and they are checking out.

"So we are going to visit Toris now?" Yelena asks as they walk out of the hotel.

"Да." Russia says simply. They get a cab to the airport and board a plane to Lithuania. On the plane they sit side by side.

"Yelena, did you pack the outfit that we picked out for you to wear to the conference?" Russia asks.

"Of course!" She says. She was excited and bubbly and almost bouncing off the walls. She almost shot through the crowds when they landed in Lithuania. Almost. But when they arrived at Lithuania's house she couldn't control herself. She jumped out of the still moving car and ran to the door. Russia is quickly behind her. She knocks on the door.

"Yelena, cal…." Russia starts to say. He was interrupted by the door opening and Lithuania's shocked face when Yelena tackles him with a hug.

Lithuania starts laughing. "Hello Yelena. It is nice to see you again. How long has it been?" He asks.

"About five days." She says. She finally releases him and steps back.

"So it has. Well come on in." Lithuania says.

"Liet, I have some news to tell you." Russia says as they enter the house.

"Please sit down first." He says as he leads Yelena and Russia into the living room. Russia sits down and so does Yelena. "So what is the news?" Lithuania says.

"Kaliningrad is recognized as an independent country by Russia and I was hoping you would too." Russia says. Lithuania looks from Russia to Yelena.

"Really? Well, I would be glad to." Toris says smiling. "So is she coming to the conference?" He asks.

"Of course I am!" Yelena says.

"Yes, and if we want any sleep tonight we have to leave for France soon." Russia says.

"So why did you come to see me?" He says.

"Well, I think it would be nice if someone other than me recognized her as a country before the conference." Russia says.

"I see." Lithuania says.

"Well, we have to get going. I'll see you in France." Russia says as he gets up.

"But Папа, I don't want to leave yet." Yelena whines.

"We're leaving. That's final, Yelena." Russia says. She nods and gets up.

"Bye Toris." Yelena says as Russia leads her out the door.

They get into the waiting cab and go back to the airport. Even with the abrupt visit and exit with Lithuania, Yelena was still excited.

She was bubbling with energy when they got off the plane in France. But when they got to the hotel, that is when her adrenaline rush ended. Even though it was only 3:00pm in France it was late evening in Russia. She collapsed on the bed, asleep before she hit the covers.

Russia shakes his head. He picks up Yelena and places her under the covers. He takes off her jacket but leaves her shirt and pants. He kisses her forehead.

"Good night, Yelena." He whispers. He takes off his own coat and gets in bed and falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The next morning Russia wakes up and looks over to Yelena. He bolts up right in bed. She wasn't in bed. He looks around the room and breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the shower running. She was in the shower.

Russia gets up and puts on his clothes for the conference. His signature coat and scarf. He hears the shower stop and two minutes later Yelena comes out wrapped in a towel.

"Good morning Yelena. Are you ready for the meeting?" Russia asks. Yelena blushes.

"Папа, w-would you p-please turn around. I-I have to get dressed." She stutters as she looks down.

"Oh, of course!" Russia says. He turns around. "Sorry." He says.

He hears Yelena moving around and the movement of clothing.

"Um, Ivan. Can you help me with this?" She says. Russia turns around to see Yelena in black pants, a white undershirt, a black shirt, and the dark red coat with white fur on the shoulders, bottom, and hood. She was holding the dark violet ribbon that he had found.

"Да." Russia says as he walks over to her. He takes the ribbon and ties it in her hair. She turns around and looks up at him.

"Thank you." She says.

"Are you ready to go? Are you ready for the meeting?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes, I believe I am." She says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The moment of truth. The time that everyone has been waiting for! It all starts in the next chapter!

And I bet eveyone is getting tired of Russia's POV. I know I am. Remember ONE day!

Also, Should I end a chapter just to change POV? I need feedback!

Translations:

Да-Yes

Папа-Papa

Привет-Hello


	9. Russia and Prussia's POV

Thanks to:

StarGazer453(Her time is coming. Just not this chapter.), yingyang, kiki, asubunny(I don't particulatly love them but I dont mind them.), TheFlyingPotato64, RusCSI

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Kaliningard or and other country. I do own the character Yelena.

There are more than one POVs in this chapter. So look for the change.

Okay everybody! I present to you..........The World Meeting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Russia's POV

Russia and Yelena arrive at the meeting. They check in and stand outside the doors.

"Are you ready?" Russia asks her.

"Yes." She says.

Russia opens the doors to reveal a room bustling with countries. He looks around, spotting the obvious. England bickering with America, France feeling up England, Germany yelling at Italy, Korea yakking at China, Greece asleep, and Prussia acting like everything is about him, Russia hated world meetings.

"Little Ivan! I haven't seen you in for…" Someone says. Russia turns around and sees Ukraine, his older sister.

"Um, Ivan. Who is she?" Ukraine asks.

"She is Kaliningrad. My daughter." He says. Yelena smiles at Ukraine. Ukraine bends down to her level.

"Hello, I am Ukraine. I am your aunt, I guess." She says.

"Hello, my name is Yelena. It's very nice to meet you." Yelena says politely. Russia beamed with pride. She had taken well to the politeness lesson he had given her in Kaliningrad.

Suddenly, Russia felt an all too familiar stare on his back. He looks behind himself and jumps when he sees Belarus.

"Ivan! Who is she! Is she bothering you?" She says, pointing to Yelena.

"Нет, not at all, sister. She is my daughter." Russia says.

"Your DAUGHTER! When did you have a daughter without me knowing? She better be mine too…" Belarus says. Then her eyes widen. "Brother, if she is mine then we have to get married. Brother we are getting married. Married. Married. Married." Belarus grabs Russia's arm and hugs it to her chest.

"Natalia, calm down. This is Yelena. She's a new country called Kaliningrad." Ukraine says as she puts a hand on Belarus's shoulder. Belarus stays quiet and proceeds to hug Russia's arm.

"Папа, she scares me." Yelena says to Russia.

"She is your other aunt, Belarus." He says.

"Oh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Prussia's POV

Prussia was sitting at the table watching the meeting unfold. But nobody was paying attention to HIM, which is what they should be doing.

He looks around again to see his sworn enemy walk through the door, he despised Russia. Ever since Russia had taken his land away from him, he despised Russia.

Gilbird shifts positions right as Prussia notices something. Who was that girl? Her back was turned towards him. She was probably just another one of Russia's toys. Prussia shivers. He remembered when he had to live with Russia. It wasn't pretty.

Prussia turns to direct his awesomeness elsewhere.

'Maybe I should go bother West.' He thinks.

Prussia gets up to walk over to Germany when Gilbird flies off his head.

"Hey Gilbird, get back here!" He yells as he starts to chase the bird. He didn't notice where he was going. Finally, the bird lands in something pale yellow. Prussia was about to grab Gilbird when he noticed what/who it had landed on.

Long pale blond hair with golden brown streaks.

'Wasn't this Russia's new underling. WAIT! Why did Gilbird land in her hair? He only did that to ME!' Prussia thinks. He taps the girl's shoulder. She turns around.

"Um, who are…" He stops talking when he sees her eyes. Red-violet, but mostly red.

"Hello, I'm…you look familiar." This girl says.

"Of course I would. I'm awesome!" He says. She looked very familiar too.

"Well, I'm Kaliningrad." Prussia's eyes widen.

"You...you…" He mumbles.

"This is Yelena." A deep familiar voice says from behind him. Prussia whirls around. Russia.

"But...but…Kaliningrad is part of ME!" Prussia says.

"Not since it became part of Russia. She is my daughter." Russia says with a smirk.

"Look at her eyes, Russia. They have red in them. Like mine!"

"And I think you should take your stupid bird and leave."

"Gilbird is not stupid. He is awesome from being around my awesomeness all the time." Prussia says. He looks over to Yelena. Gilbird was still in her hair.

"What's the bird's name?" She asks.

"Gilbird. His name is Gilbird. I'm Prussia."

"Prussia? I've heard of that before." She smiles.

"Of course you have. Why wouldn't you have?"

"Well, Gilbird is cute." Yelena says. This makes Prussia smile. Yelena starts playing with Gilbird.

'Why would he do that? He doesn't do that with ANYONE except me!' He thinks.

"So like Toris totally says that he and I like have a totally new neighbor. Is he like, correct?" Says someone. Prussia and Russia turn around at the same time to see Poland with Lithuania behind him.

"Да." Says Russia.

"Like really?" Poland says. Yelena stops playing with Gilbird.

"Toris!" She exclaims. She runs over and jumps into Lithuania's arms, Gilbird still firmly placed in her hair.

"Hello Yelena." He says.

"Who is this?" Yelena asks. She points to Poland.

"This is Poland. I told you that he was my friend named Feliks. Do you remember?" She nods. "Well he and I are your new neighbors." Lithuania says.

"Yay!" She says.

"Oh my god. Your outfit is like so cute! Where did you like buy it?" Poland says. Yelena smiles.

Prussia was staring at her. Why was Gilbird still in her hair?

"_Excusez-moi! _The meeting will begin now." France says.

Everyone takes their respective seats. Prussia looks over at Yelena. She was looking back. Their eyes meet and suddenly Prussia figures out everything. Why everything? Just because he's awesome!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Sorry if Prussia is OOC. I've never put him in any of my stories before.

ONE day to review. And then I will post Chapter 10. Also, French is going to start appearing. I LOVE french!

Translations:

Нет-No(Russian)

Да-Yes(Russian)

Excusez-moi!-Excuse me!(French)


	10. Yelena's POV

Guess what! It is time for a Yelena POV! And sorry but there is some cussing in this chapter. Like one word though.

Thanks to:

TheFlyingPotato64, kiki(Thank you. I was worried he was a little OOC), yingyang, StarGazer453(It's okay.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, countries, or Kaliningrad. Yelena is mine though. Don't use her without my permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Yelena's POV

'This political stuff was SO boring. At least I have Gilbird to play with.' Yelena thinks. She repositions herself for the umpteenth time. It was warmer here than back home in Russia. She almost wanted to take her coat off. She looks over to Russia. He still had on his coat AND his scarf. Besides, she liked this coat. It was the one Russia and she had picked out for this occasion on that first day.

"…and so after the break we will discuss new alliances, treaties, and what not. _Au revior, mes amis._" Says a blond. France?

"Was that France?" She asks Russia.

"Да." He says, pride on his face. During the meeting she had started to pick up on who was who without being introduced.

She had identified America, Italy, France, Germany, and even Canada, who was sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed him until he started talking to a polar bear,

She turns around to see Prussia making a bee-line towards her.

"Kaliningrad, I need to talk to you." He says.

"Okay, so let's talk." Yelena says.

"Alone." Prussia says.

"I'm afraid she can't do that." Russia says. He was behind Prussia.

"Папа, it's okay. I think he just wants to talk. Nothing else, Да?" Yelena says. Prussia nods.

"Okay, but if he tries anything funny, come to me, Да?"

"Да." She says.

"Yes!" Prussia says as he pumps a fist into the air. "Well, come on Kaliningrad." He says, taking her hand and pulling her towards the doors.

"Please, call me Yelena." She says and her face flushes a tiny bit. Prussia doesn't see this as he pulls her out into the hall and into a side room. Gilbird struggles to stay in place. Finally, Prussia stops at a table with two chairs.

"Sit down." He says. He gestures to one of the chairs. Yelena sits down. He sits down in the other chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks. Prussia gets a smug look on his face.

"Yelena. Russia is not your father." He says.

"What!"

"He is your legal guardian, yes, but he is not your biological father." He continues. Yelena stays silent. She didn't know whether or not to believe the albino in front of her.

"I'm…I'm…WHY can't I say it! I mean, I'm fucking awesome!" Prussia says. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"You have red in your eyes." He states.

"So?"

"I am the only one with red eyes. And Gilbird likes you. He doesn't like ANYONE except me. And Germany." Prussia says, excitement running through every single word.

"And?"

"Germany is my brother." He says. Her eyes widen.

"So that means…" Yelena says. Prussia nods.

"I am your brother."

"I…I don't know what to say." Yelena says.

"Sister. Kaliningrad was part of my country before I was dissolved. Russia took it. But even though I have no land I am still alive. West made sure of that."

"I...I...I used to be you?" She states.

"I don't know......Hey maybe you aquired some awesomeness from me! Germany didn't but maybe I can have a sibling that is awesome like me too!" Prussia says.

"So, Gilbert is it?" She asks. Prussia nods.

"Well we better get back to the meeting. I bet Па-Ivan is worried about me."

"Yeah. Can I have Gilbird back?"

"Sure." Yelena says. Prussia reaches over and grabs Gilbird and puts him in his hair. He grabs Yelena's hand and starts walking back to the conference room. They reach the double doors and go inside.

"Hey everyone! I'm sure everything here was dull without my awesomeness. So I'm back. And I got Gilbird back!" Prussia points to the bird on his head.

"Gilbert, no one cares." Germany says.

"Humph…"Prussia says as he pouts.

"_Excusez-moi, tout le monde_. We will start the second part of the meeting!" France announces.

Prussia goes and sits down in his spot and Yelena goes back to hers.

"This part of the meeting will be for the announcement and discussion of alliances, treaties, and what not…" France looks around the room. "Who will go first?"

Three hands shoot into the air: America, Russia, and Prussia. France immediately ignores America and focuses on Russia and Prussia.

"Well, _messieurs._ Who will go first?" France says.

"Me, because I am awesome and awesome goes first." Prussia says. Russia doesn't talk, instead he glares at Prussia.

"Russia, let Prussia go first." Yelena says from beside him. All eyes turn to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Sorry for the short chapter. I will have the next one up soon. I'm almost done with it.

And who wants to guess what Belarus's reaction will be to finding out that Yelena is actually Prussia's sister and not Ivan's daughter?

Translations:

Au revior, mes amis - Good Bye, my friends.(French)

Да - Yes(Russian)

Папа - Papa(Russian)

Па - Pa (Yelena started to call Russia 'Papa' but then changed it to 'Ivan')

Excusez-moi, tout le monde - Excuse me, everyone.(French)

messieurs - gentlemen(French)


	11. Prussia's and Yelena's POV

Sorry it took sooooo long... :( I've had finals at school and a small writers block.

Thanks to:

kiki, yingyang(WRONG!), StarGazer453, RandomAmp, RusCSI(Gilbird is the awesomest non-human thing I know. Other than Gilbert... :) )

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Kaliningrad or countries. Yelena is mine though so please ask me if you want to use her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Prussia's POV

"Very well then. Prussia, you may go first." Russia says. Everyone was still staring at Yelena.

"_Tu connais cette fille_, Russia?" France says.

"I don't know what you said France but it is my turn to speak." Prussia says as he jumps onto the podium pushing France off.

"Okay then, Gilbert. What do you have to say?" France says.

"I have an announcement. This girl is a country called Kaliningrad. She is my sister." Prussia announces loudly and proudly.

Suddenly out of nowhere Prussia sees a flash of white and feels a knife on his throat.

"Listen albino. Do not disgrace my Ivan and me with your lies. She is our daughter!" Belarus hisses.

"I-I'm not lying." Prussia says. He was telling the truth. But Belarus frowns at this pushes the knife a little bit harder to his neck.

"LIAR!" She hisses.

"I am NOT lying."

"Yelena sweetie. Do you believe this liar?" Belarus says, looking at Yelena. All eyes turn to Yelena again.

"Umm…" She says. She looked nervous. Well, with Russia standing next to her who wouldn't? She looks at Russia and then Prussia.

"Umm…Gilbert….Brother. I believe you." She says. Prussia smiles triumphantly. Belarus backs away seething and walks over to Yelena. She glares at her.

"Kaliningrad…you will pay." She says simply then she leaves the meeting.

Prussia breathes a sigh of relief and rushes over to Yelena as countries start introducing themselves. Germany comes up behind him.

"Not another sibling…" Germany mutters as he stands behind Prussia.

"Yelena, this is West. He is your other brother." Prussia says.

"Oh. Hi, it's very nice to meet you." She says. Germany looks at her and nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Yelena's POV

"Hello Kaliningrad! I'm America!" Says a blond Yelena had identified as America during the meeting.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you." She says. She could see why Ivan had so much trouble with this man. He was a bouncing bundle of annoying energy.

"_Bonjour Madame."_ France says as he pushes America out of the way. He grabs her hand and kisses it lightly. "I am France, but call me Francis, _s'il vous plait._" Yelena blushes.

"Well Francis, it is very nice to meet you."

"Do you like it here in France?" He asks.

"_Oui."_ She says. His eyes widen.

"_Parlez-vous français?"_ He asks.

"_Un peu." _She says.

"_Oh là là._ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_!_"_ Francis says with enthusiasm. Germany comes from behind Yelena and smacks France and whispers something in his ear. France's back straightens and he sends a wary glance to Germany.

"Um, I don't know that much French." Yelena says, wondering why Germany smacked France.

"DOITSU! Doitsu. Who is this girl?" Says a man with a weird curl sticking out of his hair. He runs up to Germany and hugs him. He points to Yelena.

"Yelena, this is Italy. Italy, this is Kaliningrad, my sister." Germany says, clearly not comfortable with the Italian hanging onto him.

"Yelena?" Italy says. She nods. Italy lets go of Germany and hugs her instead. "We will be friends, right?" He says. He had the weirdest accent, almost like he said've'. Strange.

"Yes." She laughs.

"Italy, would you please control yourself. And Francis…Watch your mouth you bloody git! She's just a child." Says someone from behind Yelena. Italy lets go and goes back to bothering Germany. Yelena turns around.

"Sorry about the yelling." Says the person. Yelena looks at him and is taken aback at how BIG his eyebrows were. He holds out his hand. "I'm England." He says.

"Hello. I'm Kaliningrad. It's very nice to meet you." She says. She takes his hand and shakes it.

"You have very good manners. I'll have to compliment Russia on that later." England says. At the mention of Russia Yelena looks around to spot him in a corner on his knees. Ukraine was beside him with her hands on his shoulders. Yelena starts to take a step towards him when another person starts talking to her.

"Yelena, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends." Lithuania says. He had a small boy with dirty blond hair behind him. There was also a young fellow with glasses beside him.

Yelena looks at Ivan one more time before she redirects her attention to Lithuania.

"Okay." She says as she smiles.

"Well this is Estonia." Lithuania says as he gestures to the guy beside him. "And this is Latvia." He says as he gestures to the small boy behind him. "We are the Baltic countries and we would like to include you into the category." He says.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." She says.

"Oi, Yelena." Prussia says. He comes up and grabs Yelena and pulls her toward two other people. One had glasses and a weird piece of hair sticking out like America's. The other was a young woman with long brown hair with flowers in it.

"Brother, who are they?" Yelena asks as they reach the two people. The man in glasses talks first.

"Well, I am Austria." He says.

"And I am Hungary." The woman says.

"And these two are my best friends!" Prussia says. Hungary looks at Prussia.

"Humph…I wouldn't exactly call us _best friends _but we aren't enemies." Hungary says.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Yelena says as she shakes their hands.

"You too." Hungary says.

Yelena looks back over to Russia. He looked so sad. Prussia notices this too.

"Yelena, don't worry about him. He's gone through tougher things." He says. He looks behind her. "Oh look, here comes West." He says. Yelena turns around to see Germany and Italy coming over. Italy was dragging along a shy looking Asian man with black hair.

"Yelena! I want you to meet Japan! He's one of my friends." Italy says. He gestures to the man he was dragging along.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Yelena says as she holds out her hand. Japan grasps it and shakes her hand.

"You too. Italy-san was telling me about you just a second ago. So you're Germany's sister?" Japan says.

"Да." Yelena says. Japan flinches. Yelena furrows her eyebrows.

"Why did you flinch? Are you hurt?" Yelena says. Japan shakes his head.

"No…You spoke Russian and it…reminded me of things." Japan mumbles.

"Oh. " Yelena says.

"Ahem…Everyone." Someone says loudly. Everyone turns to the voice. "Shouldn't we get back to the meeting aru?" Says a man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Most of the countries nod and start making their way back to their seats. Yelena gestures to the man.

"Who is that?" She asks. Japan answers.

"That is China-san." He says.

"Oh." Yelena says. She breaks away from the group and sits back down in her seat. She waits for Russia to sit down beside her but he sits across the room with Ukraine. Instead Prussia sits down beside her.

"Well _mes amis_, that was interesting." France says. "Now let's continue with the meeting…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Okay, if I do not update by next Friday I won't be able to update for another week... so I'm crossing my fingers that I can get another chapter out before then.

Oh. I've decided to do one-shots for every 50th reviewer. :)

Rules for one-shots: (These apply for later one-shots too)

-Give me any character(Other than Prussia or Russia) and a scenario and I will write a one-shot about them and Yelena.

-I do NOT do M-rated...

-Remember...she's twelve.

Translations:

Tu connais cette fille? - Do you know this girl? (French)

Bonjour Madame - Hello my lady. (French)

S'il vous plait - Please (Literally translated it means _if you please_)(French)

Oui - Yes (French)

Parlez-vous français? - Do you speak French? (French)

Un peu. - a little (French)

Oh là là. - (It's something like _oh my god _or _oh!)_(But Oh my god is _oh mon dieu_.) (French)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi! - Do you want to sleep with me! (Francis really is a pedo isn't he?) (French)

Да - Yes (Russian)

mes amis - My Friends (French)


	12. Russia's, Kaliningrad's, Prussia's POV

Hey everyone!I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I had a major writer's block on everything. It's let up some. So for my apology I have a longer chapter here for you! But it skips the POV around a bit.

Thanks to:

StarGazer453, TheFlyingPotato64, AutumnLeafFall, Aesa Bast(Thanks for the recommendation. If you get the 50th review I'll do it.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Kaliningrad, But Yelena is mine so please ask me if you want to use her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Russia's POV

When the meeting was coming to an end Hungary brought up a question that everyone had been thinking about.

"So, where will Yelena live? She probably doesn't want to live alone." She says.

Russia seizes the opportunity. "Yelena could stay with me. She is comfortable at my house already, Да?" He says. He hoped that he would get custody.

"No! She is not going live at your house when she could live with me and West!" Prussia defiantly says.

"Brother…There is no more room at our house for another person. You and the occasional Italy fill up all the bedrooms." Germany speaks up.

"Even better reason for her to live with me, Да?" Russia says. He smiles at Yelena from across the room.

"Well….." Yelena mutters as she looks down to avoid his gaze.

"There is no reason for her to live with you!" Prussia shouts.

"I say there is, you ex-country." Russia says with a sly smile.

"Don't EVER go there!" Prussia hisses. Russia chuckles at seeing the infuriated Prussian.

"Go where? I was stating a fact." He says innocently. Prussia balls his fists up and walks across the room towards Russia. 'This is going to be fun.' Russia thinks.

"You are going to pay…" Prussia says. He was now just out of range of his pipe.

"Are you declaring war?" Russia asks with a smile. He knew that Prussia was smart enough to not go that far. Prussia grits his teeth.

"N-no…" Prussia mutters. Russia sighed. He was hoping for a fight. "But I would like nothing more than to take this outside." He says quickly, instantly regretting it.

"Да." Russia says. He starts walking towards the exit.

"Wait! I have a house at my place. Prussia could live with me." Yelena says.

"That sounds perfect!" Prussia says instantly relaxing. Russia looks a little disappointed. "If we leave now we might get to West's house in time to pick up all my stuff!"

"By stuff, do you mean your diary?" Germany teases.

"N-no. I mean my journal, the one I have written in everyday since I can remember." Prussia says. Yelena giggles, glad that her guardian and her brother weren't going to fight.

"Well, then. If everyone will excuse my siblings and I, I believe we are going." Yelena says. She gets up. Germany gets up too and follows her. As she walks out the door Germany walks by Prussia and grabs his shoulder.

"Listen Gilbert. You will act respectable and appropriately. You are NOT going to seize her vital regions. She is your younger sister. It would be unmoral." Germany whispers into Prussia's ear. He said it loud enough for Russia to hear also but no one else heard him. Prussia looks over and sees Lithuania talking to Yelena.

"West, don't worry. I'm awesome, remember? Nothing bad is going to happen." Prussia says. He walks out and catches up with Yelena as Lithuania returns to the table. Germany soon follows.

Russia sighs deeply. Why was everyone against him? He turns back to the meeting, France was saying something.

"Well on that note, the meeting is over. Let's all hope to be in one piece next month!" France says enthusiastically as he dismisses everyone.

Ukraine gets up and walks over to Russia. "Vanya, everything will be okay in the end." She says hesitantly. She puts a hand on Russia's shoulder. Russia nods even though he didn't believe her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Yelena's POV

Yelena was walking along and the thing that Lithuania had told her was still stuck in her head.

"_Prussia has a reputation for not being very…..moral. So if he ever does anything to you or threatens you, call me and I'll get Germany or someone else to straighten things out." Lithuania says._

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine. He's my brother after all." She says._

"_Okay, but remember that the offer still stands." He says then walks away._

'Why would he offer something like that?' Yelena wonders. She looks over to Prussia as he babbles on and on about something. They were almost to the airport. Yelena remembers something and stops. Prussia stops and looks at her. "What wrong?" He asks.

"All my clothes are at the hotel or Russia's house…" She says.

"Well, we'll just buy you some new ones!" Prussia says. He enthusiastically pats her on the back.

Yelena smiles and keeps going. She looks over to Germany. He looked distant. They arrive at the airport.

"So exactly how much of your stuff are you going to get from my house?" Germany asks Prussia as they wait at their terminal. They both sit down.

"Just some clothes, Gilbird's stuff, and my current volume in my journal." He says. Germany nods his head. Yelena sits down next to Gilbert and starts petting Gilbird.

"So schwester, how did Russia find you?" Prussia asks Yelena. Yelena continues petting Gilbird.

"Well, I don't remember anything until I woke up in a hospital in Lithuania. Toris found me in the road. He brought me back to his place. Ivan came over and Toris introduced me to him and the he took me back to his place in Russia." Yelena tells him the short version. She didn't really want to explain the whole thing.

Their plane called for them to board. Yelena got the window seat while Prussia sat beside her. Germany sat across the aisle. She looked out the window the whole flight, fascinated with the scenery. Prussia shot various questions at her but she never answered him. She was too focused on the things outside the window.

When they got off the plane Yelena waited as her brothers got their things from the luggage return. While she waited something popped into her head. 'Wait, they didn't have any luggage in the first place!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Prussia's POV

When Germany said for Yelena to wait while they got their luggage, Prussia was immediately suspicious. They didn't have any luggage. Why would Germany lie?

Prussia resigned himself to the truth that Germany would tell him. When they were out of sight and ear-shot of Yelena Germany turned around and pinned the Prussian to the wall by putting his hands on Prussia's shoulders. Prussia grunts at the force. 'Scheiße, he is strong!' Prussia thinks.

"Bruder, I know I have already warned you once. But I am doing it again for good measure." Germany says.

"Don't worry. I'll behave." Prussia says as he smiles.

"She is very young. She does not need to be influenced by you and your friends _habits_." Germany practically spat out the last word. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"I am a responsible person. I will take care of her." He says. "So let me go, bitte." He says. He pushed back against Germany. Effectively getting the German off of him. He straightens himself up and brushes off his clothes.

"Just remember my warnings…" He says.

"I know, I know." Prussia says. He walks back around the corner to Yelena. "Come on Yelena, time to go to West's house!" He says enthusiastically as he grabs Yelena by the arm and pulls her up.

He drags her to a taxi cab and he lets her get in first. He stands outside the cab watching for Germany. He didn't see him anywhere so he gets into the cab and tells the driver the address of his house.

He looks over to Yelena and sees her giving him a questioning look. 'Where is Germany?' It said.

"Brother is going to meet us at the house." He says to her.

"Да." She says. Prussia flinches at her use of Russian.

Soon they arrive at the house and get out. Prussia pays the driver and walks with Yelena to the front steps. "Well, here it is." He says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Yelena's POV

Yelena looked at the house in front of her. It was big. Not as big as Russia's but definitely larger than Lithuania's house. It was built in what she supposed was classic German style.

"Well, let's go inside." Prussia says. He puts his hand on the small of her back and guides her into the house. Prussia leads her to the living room. "Wait here, I'll go get my stuff." He says. Yelena nods and sits down. He leaves the room.

'What am I doing?' Yelena thinks. She was sitting around waiting for her brother to get his stuff and go back to her house, right?

She hears sounds in the background. Banging and thumping and occasionally Prussia cursing in German. She looks around the room for something to do. She finds a CD player labeled 'Gilbert's' and looks at the disk inside it. Seemed harmless enough. She puts the headphones on and starts listening to the first song.

_My first kiss went a little like this __  
__*Kissing noise* __  
__And twist __  
__*Kissing noise* __  
__And twist _

_Well my first kiss went a little like this __  
__*Kissing noise* __  
__And twist __  
__*Kissing noise* __  
__And twist _

_I said no more teachers __  
__And no more books __  
__I got a kiss under the bleachers __  
__Hoping that nobody looks __  
__Lips like liquorish __  
__Tongue like candy __  
__Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

Yelena drops the CD player. As it hits the ground the headphones come off her head. Yelena shakes her head to get the words out of her head. She looks down at the CD player. 'I hope it's not broken.' She thinks. She puts it back where she found it as Prussia comes back into the living room with two large suitcases.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. She nods.

"Do you really need that much stuff?" She asks him.

"Of course, my awesomeness needs every single thing in these suitcases." He proclaims. He starts toward the door. "I already called a taxi." He says over his shoulder. Yelena follows him out the door.

About 3 minutes later Yelena was sitting inside a taxi cab while Prussia put his things into the trunk.

"To the airport." He tells the driver as he slides in. Yelena watches him as she tries to get the song out of her head. 'Why would he have a song like that?' She thinks. The driver drops them off at the airport but at a different section.

"Yelena let's go! To Prus-I mean Kaliningrad!" He says. He grabs his things and starts walking towards the airport.

Yelena gets out of the cab and follows him. Out of nowhere Gilbird flies down from his perch on Gilbert's head to land in Yelena's hair. She giggles. The bird was funny. They barely catch their plane to Kaliningrad and rush onto the plane. Gilbert laughs when he finally sits down. Yelena sits beside him and lets out an exhausted sigh. She was tired from that day's events. She yawns and closes her eyes. She slowly drifts to sleep.

When they finally land Prussia shakes her awake. "Papa, I don't want to get up." She mumbles with her eyes still closed. She opens them to find a pair of red eyes staring at her. "Oh, sorry Gilbert." She says. She looks around her. They had landed. She stands up and stretches. It was dark outside.

"Let's go Yelena." Gilbert says. He walks off the plane with Yelena close behind. She leads him to the luggage return and they hail a taxi. She tells the cab driver an address and leans back in the cab. She watches Prussia.

Prussia was staring out the windows at the city he was in. "Dieser Ort hat sich verändert. Aber es ist aber noch preußen." He mutters. Yelena doesn't understand what he said so she ignores it and closes her eyes.

Soon they arrive at her house and they get out. Prussia gets his stuff from the trunk while Yelena plays with Gilbird, who was still in her hair. They walk up to the front steps and Yelena shows her brother inside. "This is my house." She says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

So the next chapter will be about Germany, Russia, and Belarus! And 50th reviewer gets a one-shot involving Yelena!

Also there is a poll on my profile that will determine what Prussia will do next. Please vote!

And the song that Yelena heard was "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 with Ke$ha.

Translations:

Да-Yes(Russian)

Schwester-Sister(German)

Scheiße-Shit(German)

Bruder-Brother(German)

Bitte-Please(German)

Dieser Ort hat sich verändert. Aber es ist aber noch preußen.-This place has changed. But it is still Prussia.(German)


	13. Author's Note

AN-Look, I'm sorry but this isn't another chapter. I am throwing this out there to say thanks to those who voted in the poll. I have enough votes now and I will be posting another chapter soon. I'm afraid that it will probably be extremely short with school and all getting in the way. I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't been keeping up with my original pace.

Side note: I have found some problems with this story and history so the ending will be drawn out because many things need to happen.

Thanks to:

StarGazer453, Unknown, nihon kitty(In my french book it say messieurs, what did I put? And don't be deceived with the current events), cross-over-lover232

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! Have I said that enough?


	14. Belarus, Russia, and Germany POV

This is going to be a short chapter consisting of 3 parts. They all start with the last time the character was seen.

Thanks to:

StarGazer453(I won't drop this fanfiction! I promise!) and EVERYONE!

No, really. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Kaliningrad. But Yelena is my character. If you want to use her then ask me first please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Belarus's POV

Belarus was infuriated. She knew she should be by her brother's side, but she couldn't stomach being near that little _liar._ That girl goes and misleads her future husband with the lie that she was his daughter and just expects him to be fine with the truth! No, she would pay for her lies; she would pay for making Ivan sad.

Natalia walks down the street. It was raining. She quickly heads to her hotel room, in the same hotel as Ivan. She grabs her clothes and extra knives. Everyone knew she carried a knife on her at all times, but little did they know how _many_ knives she carried with her. She had to be careful, lest someone threaten or steal her brother.

She decides to put on all of her knives. Two on the inside of her thighs, two on the outside of them, one in each boot, a dagger up each arm on the shoulder, and a flip knife hidden inside the cuff of her dress sleeve on her right arm. She was ready to go.

Belarus walks out of the hotel looking as normal as possible. She headed for the train station, she hated planes. She walks there through the rain with determination. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't catch all the stares she was getting.

"Little brat! She will pay. No one will be able to stop me. No one. Not even Ivan. I'll finish this quickly. I'll slice her throat." She mutters to herself.

When she arrives at the train station she suddenly realizes that she doesn't know where Yelena would be. So determined to do something, she boards a train to Moscow. She would at least talk to her brother. Her husband. Soon.

Natalia sits down on the train and pulls a wedding planning magazine to read on the trip to Russia. She had just picked out a dress and was about to order it when the train hit the Germany and France borderline. She goes through customs without a single buzzer going off. Her passport checked out. Of course it did, it had to. She was a country after all.

Once she was in Germany she had an urge to kill every albino she saw, which weren't that many.

'Not now….Later. You can hear his screams later.' She tells herself. She sits down again and pulls out her magazine to find that dress again. She arrived in Russia after passing through Poland and her own country by nightfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Russia's POV

After everyone else had left there was only one other person left in the conference room other than France. Russia.

He was in a corner. His eyes were red from crying and his throat was raw. Of course no one saw this because he was Russia, master of concealing emotions. He had his back to the room.

Against good judgment France walks over to where Russia was. "R-Russia. The meeting is over. You need to leave." He says.

Russia slowly turns around and leaves without a word. He wasn't in shock anymore and that's what made him even scarier. He walks down the street to his hotel and as soon as he gets in his room he passes out on the bed.

The next morning Russia gets up and looks around. Yelena's things were still here. She didn't have any clean clothes. He solemnly packs up both his and Yelena's things. He checks out of the hotel and gets a cab to the airport.

His flight was uneventful, the drive to his house was uneventful, and his arrival at his house was uneventful.

He unlocks his front door and walks inside. He turns on the lights and freezes.

"Добро пожаловать домой, брат." A seated figure says. It gets up and walks towards him. "Где вы были? Я очень не хватать Вас!" It says.

"Belarus, I will not marry you." He says for the millionth time.

Belarus sticks out her bottom lip a little. "You lie. But that is not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about Yelena." She says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Germany's POV

'That inconsiderate bastard! Well, that's to be expected of Gilbert.' Germany thought as he got into a cab after being left at the airport. He gave the cab driver the address of his house and sat back in the seat. He was really glad Prussia was going to be out of his hair for a while but he was worried about Kaliningrad.

He looks out the window to his homeland, his land. 'My history is so scarred. I'm glad Yelena has a clean slate.' Soon the cab driver pulls up by his house.

Germany gets out of the cab and pays the driver. He walks up to the front door as the cab pulls away. He pulls out his keys but because of a gut feeling he just turns the handle. Prussia had left the front door unlocked. The blond sighs. "When will he learn." He mutters. He walks inside.

The front hall looked the same but as he walks into the living room he notices something out of place. "What's this?" He asks himself. He picks it up and discovers that it's Prussia's CD player. He looks at the CD inside. It was scratched. Germany takes the CD and throws it into the garbage. He surveys the rest of the rooms in the house and finds only Gilbert's room a wreck.

The tired German sits down on his couch and closes his eyes. 'Such a long d-'

_Knock, knock, knock…._

His thoughts were cut short as he hears knocking on his door. 'Who could it be?' He thinks. He gets up and walks over to the front door. He opens it and a certain Italian jumps into his arms.

"Germany! I'm sorry!" Italy says.

Germany looks at him with a confused face. "You didn't do anything. Stop apologizing." He says sternly. He sets Italy down. "Please come inside." He says.

Italy comes inside and immediately goes to the kitchen. "I want pasta. Ve." He says. He sits down at the table.

Germany lets out a sigh. "I have some pasta noodles in the pantry if you want to make some. " He says.

And so they proceeded to talk and eat pasta after Italy made some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Please Review! Reviews make an author's heart happy.

And I hope to get started on the next chapter soon. :D

Translations:

Добро пожаловать домой, брат.-Welcome home, brother. (Russian)

Где вы были? Я очень не хватать Вас!-Where were you? I Missed You! (Russian)


	15. Yelena's POV, Serezha's POV

Sorry to keep you all waiting this long! I got caught up in school, my book, and lots of other things.

Thanks to:

StarGazer453, nihon kitty, RuviVega(thanks for those suggestions, I'll edit the chapter when I get to it.), Cien Fleur

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Kaliningrad walks into the house with enthusiasm. She runs around, seeing things that she used to play with. She goes into the main room where she is soon joined by Prussia. She spins around in a circle. "Isn't it great?" She states. Prussia sets his things down and nods.

"Ja. It is great. But maybe not awesome. Not as awesome as me." He says quietly. He looks around in awe. Everything in the house is a dark red. It puts him on edge to see so much of one color.

Yelena glances around the room and giggles. "I've always loved dark red. It's so vivid." She says.

Prussia nods. He then remembers something. "Do you have a boss? Or will the awesome me need to play that role?" He asks her with a smile.

Yelena thinks. "Yes, in fact, I do have a boss. I think his name is Serezha." She says. She thinks back to those few days before the meeting. _'I wonder how I'm supposed to contact him.'_ She thinks.

Just then, the phone rings.

_3 Days ago…_

_Serezha wakes up in his hotel room. 'What mess did I get myself into?' He thinks as he rubs his head. He gets up and dresses himself. Serezha looks in the mirror at himself. "I hope this is okay." He says._

_He gets his things together and checks out of his room. He walks down the street to the building that only the day before he had been shocked to the point of speechlessness. He sees a sleek, black car with tinted windows. There was no one else around except for him and the car. _

_He cautiously walks up to the car, not knowing what to do. The back window rolls down slightly._

"_Are you Serezha?" A voice says. Serezha gives a curt nod. "Get in." The voice says._

_The door opens and he gets into the car. He looks over at the man across from him as the door is closed. The man speaks to him again._

"_Let's talk about Kaliningrad…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Yelena picks up the phone. "Hello?" She says quietly.

"_Is this Yelena Braginski?"_ A familiar voice says in Russian.

"_Yes. " _

"_Thank god. I've called this number over three times now and it hasn't picked up."_

"_Uh, excuse me, but who is this?" _She asks.

"_Oh, sorry Ms. This is Serezha." _Now Yelena understands.

"_Hello Serezha! How have you been?" _She says quickly with a stronger voice.

"_I'm doing well. I need to talk with you in person. When can I come by?" _Serezha asks.

"_Tomorrow is good. I'm getting settled in. See you soon!" _Yelena says enthusiastically.

"_I'll come by around 3. Good bye Yelena." _At that, he hangs up. Yelena puts down the phone.

Prussia stares at her. "Who was that?" He asks. Even though he knew some Russian, he couldn't decipher what Yelena had been saying. Russian just wasn't as awesome as German.

"That was Serezha. My boss." She says.

"Oh, him. What did he say?"

"He's coming tomorrow to speak with me." She says happily. Prussia frowns.

"And you trust this man?"

"Well, I guess. My people are happy with him. So I am too." Yelena says.

Prussia shrugs. "He's not as awesome as me." He looks at his things. "I need to unpack my awesome stuff." He says. Yelena looks at him.

"Do you need help?"

"Sure, I always accept help from my awesome little sister!" He says. Yelena nods and runs around the house. Prussia looks at her confused as she runs off.

Yelena runs down the halls and through rooms looking for something. Then she finds it. "Gilbert! Come here, I found your room." She yells. Soon, Prussia joins her and stares with his mouth open at the room.

The room is dark blue with bookshelves, a computer desk, a dresser, and a king sized bed. All the furniture is matching and the bed has more pillows than a pillow store. Prussia drops his things and walks into the room. "This. Is. Awesome." He mutters. Yelena smiles.

"I knew you would like it." She says. "Now let's unpack your things."

Prussia turns around and looks at her and he nods. They bring his bags into his room and they start unpacking. One bag in particular, Prussia seems to want her not to touch. He keeps shielding it from her view while he's unpacking it and not letting her touch it when he isn't. Yelena dismisses this as nothing. She continues to unpack and finds some funny things. Like a few of his journals and special toiletries for Gilbird.

As they unpack more and more, Yelena starts becoming more comfortable with her surroundings. She laughs more at Prussia jokes and she thinks she's starting to get used to having a brother. But she still misses Папа. They're almost finished when Yelena hears the doorbell ring.

"One second." She says to Prussia. He nods and keeps unpacking while she goes to the front door wondering whom or what is was. When she gets there, she opens the door and surprisingly finds no one. However, there is a big box. On it, there is a note. It says:

I wanted you to have these.

Love,

Ivan

She brings the package in and, not knowing what to do, doesn't open it. She calls Prussia in to see it. He sees the box and immediately says. "It's from that scumbag Russia! You shouldn't open it. It's probably booby-trapped or something." Yelena nods but she doesn't like the way Prussia said that Russia was a scumbag. They leave it in the main room where she brought it in. They go back to Prussia room and finish unpacking. Prussia says he needs to check something online. Yelena leaves and goes to the main room where she secretly brings the box back into her room.

Yelena goes back to Prussia's room to find him on his computer looking at something. She walks over to him and looks over his shoulder, finding he is on a site that she can't understand. It's all in German.

"Hey, what is that?" She says. Prussia immediately shuts his laptop and turns around.

"Please, tell me when you come into my room! I don't like surprises." He says. Yelena looks at him.

"Well, what were you looking at?"

"Oh, that was just an awesome website I created."

"Can I see it?"

"No, it's for my awesome eyes only." He says. At that moment, Yelena's stomach growls. Prussia hears it and says, "I'm hungry too! Let's go out to eat. I'm craving Italian."

Yelena nods. They call a cab to take them to the restaurant. Yelena is curious about the pasta Prussia keeps talking about.

"Italy makes it all the time! West loves it." He says.

Yelena and Prussia arrive at the restaurant. They eat and talk. When they are done, Yelena orders dessert because she wants to try gelato.

When the dish arrives, Yelena grins from ear to ear. It's a bowl of what looks like ice cream.

"Not fair!" Prussia whines. "If I had known that gelato was ice cream I would've gotten some too." He says. The waiter looks at him oddly before leaving.

'_Strange man, using English.'_ The waiter thinks.

Yelena tastes the dish and smiles. "It's yummy." She says.

When she finishes, Prussia pays the bill and they go back home. Prussia looks at the clock when they get home.

"Oh, it's 9 pm. You should be getting to bed." He says.

"But I want to stay up." Yelena whines. Prussia shakes his head.

"No, I may be an awesome brother but you need your sleep. I want you to be healthy." Yelena nods sullenly and goes to her room. Prussia bids her good night as she shuts the door. After the door is shut, Yelena remembers the box.

So she uncovers it from where she hid it, and looks at the message again.

I wanted you to have these.

Love,

Ivan

She opens the box. Her eyes are wide. She takes something out of the box. It is a dark red dress. One that she picked out with Russia. Yelena looks in the rest of the box. There are all the clothes she left with Russia. She's glad that he sent them. She almost calls him to thank him herself, but then remembers that she doesn't have his number.

She puts on a nightgown that she found in the box and goes to sleep dreaming about Gilbird, Serezha, Prussia, and Russia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Thankfully, I uncovered this story on my computer again. It will be finished soon. Give it 5 more chapters at most. Please Review!

Translations:

Папа- Papa(Russian)


End file.
